planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runt
Runt is a young cougar-cub, and yet dimwitted fan of the Planet Dragons. He is operated as a ersatz superhero, calling himself under the name of the "Newtralizer". After an Astro-Juice mishap, he became an unknown ape-like mutant. Fortunately, he was eventually reverted back to his normal form. Biography Childhood Planet Dragons: The Series Runt had always wanted see the Planet Dragons fight off many criminals during his daily life. This inspired him to wear a dragon-costume of his own, and call himself the "Newtralizer". He set out to become a hero, even though he had no fighting skills whatsoever. A New Recruit-''' In Runt's debut, he is first seen in his dragon-costume where he sneaks into the Combat Simulator room of the Solar System HQ, playing with a flamethrower. After he accidentally sets part of the room on fire, the Planet Dragons arrive and put it out, luckily. Terra keeps telling Runt (an unknown number of times) not to play around in the HQ when the dragons are gone. Runt insists by saying that he wasn't playing, but "dragon training". Terra suggests he should be careful regardless, then she tells Mars to be in charge of him for a while. A little later, the dragons were going to have a meeting with the Dragon Trappers soon. Runt decides to take Mars' place when the Martian felt like retiring already, but the other dragons disagree in which Runt isn't ready and is too young to become one of them. However, he does get the chance to train under Mars' command. After the others left to find the Dragon Trappers, Mars demonstrates some basic maneuvers when being a hero, such as punching through wood, and trying to fly around, but Runt fails horribly on them. The others soon return to the HQ, and watch as Mars tries to train the youngster. After a few more moves, Mars starts to proclaim to Runt that Martian Monsters are the most lethal dragons around. Once Terra & Venus mention the word "experience", it gave Runt the idea to get and train a dragon on his own. He later tries to look for a dragon in the woods that would be suitable for him, though he nearly ends-up getting roasted by a Venusian Dragoness, as well as attacked by a few Mercurial Trackers, until he finally spots a bright-green Martian Monster. Runt tries to tame it, but the only experience he learned was feeding it. He then brought the Martian to the HQ, and introduced his dragon: Sram. Saturn gives the idea that perhaps Runt could be a (unofficial) sidekick of their team if he can pass at least 3 practice-courses. Runt accepts this, and attempts to test his skills, even though he didn't have much dragon-training experience. After each of these rounds, he and Sram started showing hints of them bonding together. After an unfortunate incident of laying-down unconscious, Runt gets pulled back in the HQ and Venus pours a bucket of water to recover him. The young cub wondered how he did in the previous test, but Mars suggest he only lasted about 2 seconds, however the others are rather hesitant and act like he was doing fine. As Mars' doubts kept growing, Terra finally tries to come-up with an honest resolution where she tells Runt is still not fully part of their team, which makes him feel worried and gets kicked-out of the room by Mars. However, the cougar hides next to the door and overhears Terra & Venus, who are going to engage the Dragon Trappers. This makes Runt believe that if he stops the Trappers before them, then the dragons will actually allow him to be one of them. When Terra, Venus, and Mars confront the battle with the Dragon Trappers, Runt suddenly appears out of nowhere and yells out his own battle cry ("Flame it up!") while flying on Sram, and Savage (leader of the Dragon Trappers) sees him in shock. The trappers shoot an unscheduled net, in which sends both Runt & Sram to the ground. Terra orders the cub to make Sram use an explosive-boulder in order to themselves out of the net. When all the trappers start aiming at Terra herself, Mars & Runt fortunately come to her rescue. Runt learns that he needs to cooperate well with Sram in order to save the Earth Terran. When he finally accepts it, Mars and Sram soar down in the trappers' view and fire boulders everywhere, buying enough time for Terra escape the trap. The three dragons & Runt finally return back to the city. Runt was so glad that he got involved in his first mission with the Planet Dragons, however he also had to release Sram out in the wilderness, much to his dismay. So he later said his last goodbye to the Martian and the two hoped that they will soon meet each-other another day, and Terra & Mars departed Runt back to the city. ''Runt's Return''-''' After a long absence of previous episodes, Runt makes a return in the episode of the same name. This time, he now seems to have a low attention-span, considering that the Planet Dragons tried to tell him some very cautious information such as the dangerous Astro-Juice chemical, but the cub does not listen very well and wants to follow his wish of being to a dragon like them. Soon after the Planet Dragons fought off the Yellow Death gang, they peek behind a wall and see Runt about to confront the Yellow Death. However, the gang easily outmatches him and the dragons come to his rescue, making the Yellow Death flee. However, a police-car arrives and the dragons quickly jump onto the rooftops, while pulling Runt up to safety. When the two cops see nothing up there, so they immediately drive away. Terra wondered what Runt was doing here, and that he should have been cautious of the fight with the Yelow Death. First off, the team tried to ditch Runt by trying to ignore him and driving back to the HQ with the Patrol Shuttle without being followed. However, when Uranus closed the doors on Runt, part of his costume got stuck on the shuttle's bottom handbrake-system, which caused constant loud noises while he gets unexpectedly dragged on the way there. Adolescence Return of the Wannabe-''' Coming Soon General Information '''Appearance Runt takes the overall appearance of a young cougar cub. As his name suggests, he is weak and doesn't obviously seem to fit in with the Planet Dragons. He has brownish-tan fur and round pointed-ears, with pink on the insides. He has a single black stripe that stretches from the top of his head, to the middle of his back. He has light-beige parts on his mouth, chest, and paws. Runt also appears to have big azure-blue eyes, plus he has a dark-spotted, yet unusually short tail for a feline species. In A New Recruit and Runt's Return, he wore a dragon-costume that had a purple scaly-pattern, along with several fake yellow spikes and also an orange pair of wings. It seems to be tidy for Runt's size. Later in Return of the Wannabe, Runt is now slightly taller and wider in stature. Instead of a dragon-suit, he wears a modern, leather sleeveless jacket with some white fur sticking out. He also has small metal shoulder-pads and a sash to secure his wooden staff. Trivia *Runt is the first character not to come in contact with another species before being contaminated by the Astro-Juice. At most points he did touch some of the Planet Dragons, but only on clothed-parts of his body. The costume he wears is most likely protection for him not to be touched on the skin or he could have been really transformed into a dragon, meaning if anyone does not touch another species, especially if they wear a certain type of clothing, then their mutation with the Astro-Juice will end up as an unknown slimy-creature. *Runt's dragon-costume color scheme is based on Spyro's coloration from the Spyro-series. He was also inspired from Spyro's #1 fan from the Skylanders series. *It is said that Runt has A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder) *Runt is one of the few characters not to be a dragon or be based on one. He is also the first non-dragon character to wield a weapon of his own.